Seneca's Children
by Kkepicness
Summary: Seneca gets nine children in boxes one day...


"Mr. Crane, you have 9 deliveries," my maid, Jenna, said. I smirked. "Bring them here _immediatly,_" I said. Jenna is always intimidated of me.

When Jenna came in, she was carrying nine boxes that seemed way too heavy for her. Funny noises came from each one of the boxes.

I spun around my chair with a stern look on my face. Jenna gulped.

"So, Jenna, open them. The day's young," I said. She nodded, shaking massivly.

Jenna opened the first box. It appeared to be a baby, just a newborn. "Impossible," I said. "This must be a fraud! Jenna! Open the rest!"

She whimpered, but opened the rest. They were all babies as well.

"This is impossible! Ugh, this is horri-" I stopped when Jenna opened the final box. Inside was a baby, but there was something about her that I liked.

"Wow, that one's cute," Jenna said. She tried to sound soft, but her sensativity took over. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to keep them for a while," I said, calming Jenna down.

I took the baby into my room. It was so cute, I couldn't even admit it. It would make me look like a big softie.

"Jenna! Get the workers! We need a crib for a baby!" I called. She whimpered again.

When the crib was down, I put the baby in it. It drifted of to sleep. Jenna came up again. "What about the others?" she asked.

"Eh, they'll sleep on the floor. We have some extra towels left. Don't we, Jenna?" I asked, inching up on her. "I-I- thi-think s-s-so," she replied. I smirked.

Jenna carried in the other babies. All of them got "towels", except for one. "What about this one?" Jenna asked, holding up a baby with a rather square-shaped head.

"Eh, we have a rug. Don't we, Jenna?"

Jenna whimpered. "Yes, sir. I'll bring it up." She started walking down stairs. "Faster!" I called. Jenna shrieked and began running.

I looked at all of the babies. _Maybe I could keep just one...hide it from the others. I think I could raise it to be a great gamemaker! _I thought.

All of the babies were different in some way. One of them had hazel eyes with a serious look. Another had green eyes and looked beautiful, but not my favorite. Another had brown eyes with lots of freckles. The next had blue-green eyes with a meaner look. One had black skin with chocolate brown eyes. The next was also black and looked very strong. Another had grey eyes and lots of beauty marks. One had blue eyes and a box head. But my favoriye, the one I loved the most, had green eyes and looked sneaky, but cute.

At night, the babies are all asleep. I cringed at the thought of nine non-potty-trained babies on the floor of my room. I gagged.

Jenna's POV: I shivered during the night. My boss was so scary! I hated to think of him shouting at me to do orders and making me whimper. I also hated the fact that he hated babies!

If he won't take care of the babies, then I will. I snuck into his room and grabbed every baby. They remained in a deep sleep, which was good.

Seneca was talking about things in his sleep, something about "Gamemaking Process". I sighed and walked back to my bed was big enough to hold only all of those nine babies, so I slept on the floor.

In the hallway, I could hear Seneca saying, "Where are those children? Eh, I'll just ask Jenna. Jenna! Wake up, you coot!"

I whimpered softly and hid in a dark corner of my room. I could hear the creak of the door and I put my knees against my chest. "What the-" Seneca started saying.

He ran out of the room, but returned with a flashlight. Whenever someone stole something from Seneca...he'd get...angry.

He shined it around and gasped when he saw his favorite. He was so angry, he dropped his flashlight on the floor. It shined on my feet.

Unfortunetly, Seneca looked down and saw me. "Jenna! You horrible maid! I shouldv'e never hired you!"

I whimpered so loudly, all of the babies woke up and cried. Seneca plugged his ears.

"I've never been **this **angry in my entire life! You deserve the worst punishment that could be given!"

I gasped. "You wouldn't!" I yelled as he retrieved a knife from his room. "I would," he said as he kneeled down to my hight. "Goodnight, Jenna. Sleep tight," he said evily. My vision started to get blurry and I blacked out. I could feel the pain of the knife in my chest as I started dying. The last thing I heard was Seneca's evil laugh. Then, I was dead.


End file.
